Gunner
by Haiimsosleepy
Summary: Magoichi Saika never thought that he would ever be a parent. Let alone raise that kid with his new found friend Jiraiya. Samurai Warriors elements. Slight AU. Pairing later on.


I feel that I didn't take enough time with this story. So this is a re-write from a previous story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Samurai Warriors.

Jutsu or Important things.

"Dialogue"-Speaking

'Dialogue'-Thinking

-oXo-

Prologue: Beginning of a Long Road

*Slap*

"PERVERT!" A random woman shouted that ran out of the restaurant.

Behind said women was none other than the woman 'charmer', Magoichi Saika. The man was six foot and an inch tall with long brown hair with a ponytail accompanying it. His clothing was his personal green trench coat with a three-legged crow on the back of it. He was wearing steel-toed boots and had beige pants. Lastly, diagonally around his torso was a bandolier. In his hand was a strange weapon to many, a rifle. However, it seemed that this weapon was special in itself. It was his personal one, which he named Yataragasu. On his tan face at the moment was a red handprint that he was rubbing.

"No luck with women either…" he mumbled to himself. His thoughts were broken when he heard an outburst of laughter from across the restaurant. He turned to see an older man laughing heartily.

"Is there something funny Jiji?" Magoichi said irritated.

"Yea, it's not often you see a fellow pervert fail as hard as yourself." the older man told him. "And I'm not even that old!"

"Whatever Jiji," he said, ignoring what the man said. "I'm not a pervert. It's the women who can't get their hands off of me." the rifleman reassured the old man.

"Heh, sure, and I never got caught peeking at a women's hot spring." the old man joked.

Upon hearing and laughing to the misfortunes of a fellow pervert, Magoichi sat down with the old man and order them some sake.

"So who is this young pervert that came to sit with an old man?" Magoichi just laughed. "I could ask the same to the old perv that is sitting across from me. Names Magoichi, you?"

As if he wanted to hear that question, the old man in front of him suddenly jumped on the table and started to do a dance. "Thank you for asking! I am Mt. Myouboku's Monk of the Frog Spirits. Also known as the Frog Hermit, JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

"Hehe, okay Jiji." the rifleman said, however his thoughts were completely opposite. 'What the hell is wrong this guy? Who the hell dances to introduce themselves?'

"Not so easy is it, eh? Magoichi?" the toad sage said laughing at his new found friend. Even though the man was crazy, he seemed to be friendly.

"Eh, shut it you old pervert. She was just shy. I know the ladies can't get their hands off me." he said suave like. "Well, either way, nice to meet you Jiraiya."

"Same goes too you kid." After the introductions, the two just had some small conversation.

"So Jiji, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I have to go back to my village in order to return a report to the leader. And I want to see how someone is doing." Jiraiya informed his friend. "What about you Mago?"

"Hmm, well I am just traveling around. The life of a mercenary is a free one." Magoichi told Jiraiya while taking a sip of sake. After a couple of jokes and eating lunch, the gunner thought about something.

"Ne, Jiraiya, how about I go with you?" Magoichi suggested.

"I was thinking that I could use some company, why not?" the older man responded.

-oXo-

"*Whistles*. This is some village. Are you sure you came from here?" asked the playboy.

The two were standing in front of Konohagakure's massive gates. For a ninja village, it looked so amazing and beautiful. The rifleman couldn't have been more awestruck see a giant village like this, hidden by a forest.

"Yep," the Sannin said smiling proudly "It's the best ninja village in the countries."

"It looks like it too, I wonder if they have the best women too." Magoichi wondered while walking in the village looking at various women.

"Don't get your hopes up; these women could kill you if you mess up." Jiraiya warned. "Trust me I know."

"Don't worry about me. I know how to handle _those_ kinds of women." Magoichi said grinning, making the toad sage roll his eyes. "Anyways, what was so important that you had to return? Knowing you, you just travel everywhere."

"Well, I thought it would be a good time to return to see how the place had been doing, I haven't been here for six years. I want to see if my godson was doing fine. Last time I heard, he was growing up okay." Jiraiya told.

"Your Godson?" Magoichi pondered. "What does he look like?"

"Well…about that…I haven't really seen him," that answer made him tripped. "Don't worry though. I will know him when I see him."

"*Sigh* Whatever, I guess I'll just take a tour around this place." reluctant if Jiraiya could find his godson.

-oXo-

Here he was again, alone on the swings. Naruto never understood why so many people stared at him the way they did. It was always like he did something wrong and they judged him for it. He wanted to make friends with other kids but their parents wouldn't allow it. There was no clear answer for Naruto when he thought of this.

If he would walk somewhere, he saw them whispering behind his back. Something about 'that child' or 'demon'. It made Naruto wonder what was wrong with him.

Then it was the people that beat him up when he was by himself. It was either they straight out abused him or they fooled him into getting hurt. He was thinking about all of this until he heard a voice "Hey kid, wha'cha doin?" Naruto lifted up his head and saw a very tall figure. The man stared at Naruto, but unlike other people, it was not with anger, but with curiosity.

"No one wants to play with me, I don't know why…" Naruto solemnly told.

"Hey, hey, nobody wants to see a kid sad." the rifleman said trying to make the kid feel better. "Is there anything you you want to do?"

At first the young boy was skeptical about the man. Usually when someone offered anything to him, they often do something to hurt him. He kept quiet and only thought to himself, making Magoichi just still stare at the kid more. The more he kept thinking, the more he thought about saying no to the adult, that was until Naruto' stomach started to growl. Magoichi just laughed when he heard it.

"Say how about we go somewhere to eat, my name is Magoichi." said the smiling man to Naruto give his hand out for a handshake. The boy was cautious due to having no trust in strangers, but this person seemed different.

Naruto was happy that someone was willing to talk to him. "Hi Magoichi, my name is Naruto!" the boy said exuberantly.

"Hey Naruto!" he said copying the boy's enthusiasm. "What do you want to eat?"

"RAMEN!" shouted Naruto.

Magoichi looked in disbelief when he saw the boy ecstatic about food. However, he smiled at him for being happy at least. Taking a closer look, he saw that Naruto's feet looked pretty beat up. So without Naruto say anything, He lifted Naruto on his shoulders like what a parent would have done for their child.

'I hope you can figure out a way to find this kid of yours, Jiraiya.' Magoichi thought while weighing Naruto on his shoulders. The kid felt light when Naruto was on his shoulders. 'The kid seems nice, why would anyone hate him?'

The two were enjoying the walk, sightseeing the village. They were about to reach the restaurant when they were intercepted by a group of five rough looking men. "What are you doing with the demon?" The men demanded making Naruto scared.

Magoichi felt the boy on top of his shoulders shake when the men suddenly came from nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette asked the thugs.

"We are talking the demon that you are carrying on your head." one of the thugs walked up and replied. It seemed that this man was the leader of the small group. He was much larger than the rest of his crew and Magoichi as well.

"This is just a kid, you guys are crazy." was all that the gunman told the group.

"You don't get it do you?" the leader replied. "That brat is nothing but a nuisance to everything and everyone. Why don't you be a pal and hand over the demon to us and be on your way?"

After hearing that, Magoichi became angry. They would beat up Naruto senseless and for what? Some kids could be annoying but that doesn't mean you would have to go that far.

"Naruto," he whispered getting the boy's attention. "I want you to go inside the restaurant, don't come out at all." Naruto quickly did.

"What do you think you are doing?" the leader of the group shouted to the blond.

The boy instinctively froze when he heard yelling.

"Naruto! What did I tell you, just go inside." Magoichi reassured the blond.

"Now where was I? I was just enjoying a day out, meeting some beautiful women, and just about to eat. Then suddenly a bunch of ugly greased up men tried to mug me and a kid. So I think that in fairness, I am going to protect myself." he said lifting up his rifle to put on his shoulders, looking at the thugs. "I think that none of you could even touch me. Come on, all of you bring it." he said in a cocky tone and with a smug smile.

"Do you underestimate us!" one of the thugs yelled when he heard the taunt. Magoichi just stood there bored. When the one thug was about to hit him, he used the butt of his rifle to knock out the man.

"That's one down…" he stared at the unconscious man. "So…who's next?" as if on cue, two of the thugs went in to attack.

He sidestepped one of the thugs and roundhouse kicked him into the ground. The third held out a knife and was about to stab him, before his bayonet stopped it. "If you are going to try to kill me, you're gonna have to do better than that." he said before doing a backwards somersault kick, knocking out the thug.

The other two, the leader and his right hand man, ran off to escape the beat down. "Tch, no kid was worth this." The two split, but not before Magoichi pulled up his gun a fired. The firearm made a cracking thunderous noise that scarred everyone around him. The bullet went into the right hand man's thigh and made him stumble. He went unconscious with the sight of his blood and due to the lack of it.

Panting the leader of the group hid himself in a alleyway. After a few moments, of silence and recuperating, he thought that the worse was over. Until he heard a playful voice "Found you." The leader jumped and saw Magoichi, with a smile on his face, blocking the front of the alleyway.

"W-What do you want?!" the leader asked fearfully.

"I could ask you the same thing. What did you think of doing to the kid, huh?" Magoichi demanded.

"That is no child, it is a demon that would destroy anything." the leader said vehemently.

"And you are no leader, you are a coward." Magoichi said while coming closer to the leader with his rifle aimed at him. The man had fear adorn on his face. "Oh, if anyone is a demon, it's you." he said before squeezed the trigger.

"No hard feelings." was all Magoichi said before an unconscious man who just soiled himself.

He walked back to the restaurant where Naruto was waiting.

-oXo-

Back at the restaurant, Naruto was just talking to the owners of the small restaurant. To Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, something was definitely wrong. Naruto was much quieter than usual today. On the boy's mind was about the man hold told him to come in here. He was worried that Magoichi was in trouble.

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" the owner of the restaurant worried.

"It's just that someone was supposed to come here with me today. I don't know where he is." the blond told.

"Who is it?" the daughter of the ramen chef asked.

"It was a tall guy, with brown hair, he told me to come in here when _they_ came." he said, trying to make them understand.

"Do you mean me?" Magoichi interrupted as he walked in.

"Mago!" Naruto ran from the stool and gave the older man a hug.

"Hey there kid!" he said, returning the gesture.

After that encounter, the two sat down. Magoichi put down his rifle before ordering, making the Jinchuuriki stare at it.

"How do you two know each other?" Teuchi asked after their orders had been placed.

"I just came here today and saw Naruto sitting alone." Magoichi answered. "Do you know why they call him a demon?" he asked, making the old man tense up.

"It is something that we don't talk about, and to be honest half of the village doesn't even know about it." this caught the attention of the gunman more so than before. Thus Teuchi told the story of the Kyuubi and how Naruto was involved in it.

While this conversation was happening, however, Naruto's gaze was still transfixed on the weapon in front of him…

-oXo-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" shouted Jiraiya. After meeting and formalities with the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya brought up the idea of Naruto traveling with him. The old man said no.

"I mean, it is like I do not want him to go with you, but it would be too dangerous for Naruto to leave. Then the civilian council would think it would be too dangerous for him to leave. I am trying my best in order for him to live a decent life, but I am being pushed down by everyone." Hiruzen told his student. Truthfully, the idea seemed good to him as well. He wanted Naruto to be able to protect himself now and in the future from those who would want to try to kill him. Who better to train the kid than Jiraiya? The problem was with the council and Danzo. They would find any way to keep the boy just. Danzo on the other hand, would always be near Naruto after something awful would happen to the blond. It was all very suspicious to the old Hokage.

"When did you become such a weakling?" Jiraiya insulted.

The Hokage suddenly glared at his student and with much killer intent said, "WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?"

Jiraiya didn't move when he felt the oncoming killer intent rush forward. "Nice try sensei, that won't work on me. I said why did you give into the civilian council? They shouldn't be able to interfere with Minato's son like this!" the Sannin told his sensei.

After some time of thinking and smoking, Hiruzen replied to his former student. "Jiraiya…you are right. I think that Naruto should go with you. How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I think that it will be a decent amount of time. I want him to be able to protect himself. After all of the things that people said about him and some things that they would do to him, I want him to be okay." Jiraiya said with concern.

The Sandaime took in a deep huff with his pipe thinking. "Alright, I think Minato would think that it would be best for Naruto if that happened. I thought that making the law about Kyuubi would do something, it seems that hate is still strong with most of the villagers."

As if the devil spoke, through the doors of the Hokage's office came in a blond bolt of energy named Naruto, behind him was a very tired Magoichi.

"JIJI!" exclaimed Naruto while running to hug the old Hokage.

"Hello Naruto, how have you been doing?" Hiruzen asked his surrogate grandson.

"Great, I got to eat ramen and met him." Naruto said pointing to the exhausted Magoichi.

Magoichi, on the other hand, looked like a wreck. His clothes were disoriented and soot covered him. It was like he had been in a warzone.

"Magoichi, what happened?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto is *cough* too nosy." Magoichi said. "He wanted to see what my gun does after we ate, after a few moments of trying to get the thing away from him, he managed to get the gun."

After talking to Jiraiya, Magoichi turned to see Hiruzen playing with Naruto. "So you're the leader of this village, eh?" he said pointing at Hiruzen.

"Yes, why? Do you need something?" Hiruzen asked.

"It's funny you should ask that, I do need something." Magoichi told the Hokage.

"I want to raise the kid," he said pointing to Naruto. "After seeing what this village treats people, I want to make sure that the kid is raised up okay."

"Well, would you look at that, the Toad Sage of Mt. Myouboku and Magoichi Saika working to help a gaki." Jiraiya said happily.

"What do you mean you will raise him Jiraiya?" Magoichi asked.

"Well that is my godson you are going to take care of. I think that I might help you with that." Jiraiya responded.

The Hokage took in another drag of smoke before talking to Naruto. "So how about it Naruto, do you want to go with these guys?"

"Really? I don't know the old man, but Mago is fine!" Naruto said making Magoichi smile, but Jiraiya face-faulted.

"Gaki, don't you know who I am?" Jiraiya said making Naruto shake his head. "I am… the Great sage of Mount Myouboku…JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

"What was that?" Naruto said after a moment of silence making Jiraiya grumble something about gakis disrespecting their elders.

"If we are going to do presentations, then I am next." Magoichi said. "I am the cool, tall, and handsome Magoichi, women get ready to swoon!"

"And what was that?" that also made Magoichi grumble.

"Well, I guess that we are done here. When do think you are going to leave?" Hiruzen wondered.

"I guess tomorrow." Jiraiya told his teacher.

"That's fine by me." Magoichi told.

"Then that settles it, Naruto you are going to be living with these two from now on. So I won't be seeing you for a while." the Hokage said to the blond while everyone around just nodded. The three left the room to prepare for the long journey ahead.

-oXo-

I AM NOT DEAD!

Well, sorry if the chapter seems choppy and poorly written, it's been a while since I have been writing stories. I have been lazy. :P

For Regrettably Forever Yours, a second chapter is being made, as well as more one-shots and stories that I have in mind.

So hoped you enjoyed reading this. If not, sorry for wasting your time and have a pleasant day!


End file.
